Into The Dark
by fabuleux
Summary: Casey Renn, leukemia victim. Alec Volturi, sadistic and cruel vampire. Total opposites. As they say, opposites attract.. Alec/OC story.
1. Into The Dark

**Authors Note: Okay so you can shoot me now… I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with volleyball and drama club and my singing stuff! But I swear, I'll try and update more often! So I'm like really obsessed with The Twilight Saga right now, and even more obsessed with Alec, because honestly. How can you look at a picture of Cameron Bright and not feel all tingly inside? If you can find out how, please tell me. I'm still trying to figure it out.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Into The Dark**_

The only sound in the sterile white hospital room was the constant sound of the many machines hooked up to her.

He sat quietly in the corner of the room, an unused pillow resting on his lap. She didn't know he was there, because it felt like she was trying to heave a 1,000 pound bag of bricks up into the air when she tried to open her eyes.

Everything hurt to her. It hurt to think. It hurt to move. And most of all, it hurt to breath. Every single thing she did sent aches all up her fragile, broken body.

Casey was ass human as ever, but even compared to Alec, she was pale. She hadn't eaten in weeks, and she was literally flesh and bones.

She could vaguely remember her mother telling her to think good thoughts when she was about to let go. And so she did.

* * *

_Heavy sunlight beat down on Casey and Alec._

_His skin was shining like there was a million diamonds embedded underneath the alabaster skin. It made him look more perfect then usual, if that was even possible._

_He held up a shining hand and brushed an ice-blonde wavy strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear._

_Her breaths only hurt a little. She could move, run, and laugh; something that in the end, she would never be able to do._

_Casey closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the moment. It felt _right _to be there in the field with him._

_The two plopped down onto the dirt ground together, and she lay down, staring up at the beautiful blue sky._

_Alec grabbed her gently, and turned her so that they were close together._

_Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed that there was barely an inch between their lips._

_She took in his perfect scent, loving the way he always smelled like freshly cut pears, orange blossom, and citrus. _

_Without hesitation, he quickly closed the space between their lips, placing a soft hand on the back of her neck._

_After what felt like years, he pulled away from her. _

_Casey was gasping for air, but burning for me. She needed him. She didn't need anything else, just _him.

~* _**END OF FLASHBACK **_*~

* * *

She could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and then she winced. Smiling hurt as well.

A quiet whimper escaped her lips, and then there was an unnatural wind, and within a second Alec was at her side.

"It's okay, Case. I'm right here." He whispered, and pressed his ice cold lips to her forehead.

He stared down at the girl he was in love with. What was left of her ice-blonde hair was splayed out in a thin curtain around her fragile looking face. She had deep purple bags underneath her eyes, and she took deep shaky breathes.

"A-Alec?" She whispered, so soft no human would be able to hear it, but thanks to Alec's enhanced senses, he heard her perfectly.

"Yeah, Case, it's me." He soothed, his voice like velvet.

Suddenly, a strangled, choking sound came from her lips, and the world around her began to fade away. He heard her faint heartbeat slow.

"NO," He yelled, shaking her. "STAY WITH ME CASEY! DON'T YOU DARE!"

There was no answer from her.

Alec acted on impulse, he wasn't thinking. Of course he wasn't thinking when he brought his mouth to her neck, and broke the skin with his razor sharp, venom coated teeth.

Casey had felt a lot of pain living with leukemia, but this was far worse then any pain she had ever felt in her whole entire life. Her lungs and heart and every fiber in her felt like they were burning, and dissolving into ashes. The only sound she could make was a gulping sound, struggling to grab the life that was slowly slipping away from her.

As the venom coursed through her veins, Alec watched her in horror. He watched the body of the girl he was in love with twist and thrash in pain, all because of him.

His burgundy eyes were filled with pain and remorse as he begged her to stay with him under his breath.

And suddenly, she was still. The heartbeat that had once thrummed steady against her chest was gone.

But she didn't look dead. In fact, she was beginning to look more alive then she had the whole 3 months he had spent going through chemotherapy. Her cheekbones filled out, her lips were full, and her head was now full with ice-blonde hair once again.

And when her eyes opened again, they weren't the Tiffany box blue that they had once been. They were bright red.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Into The Dark! **_**This is the longest chapter I've written ever, aside from **_**Quinn In Wonderland! **_**I really hope you guys like it, so please review! Thanks! xx**


	2. Inhuman

**Author's Note: Thanks to **_**her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks **_**and **_**ScottishFever **_**for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting **_**Into The Dark! **_**It means a lot to me! ^.^**

_**Chapter Two: Inhuman.**_

* * *

Her blood-red eyes scanned the white hospital room quickly, and then rested on the perfect creature sitting on the foot of the white bed.

Alec reached over to grab Casey's still hand, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when her skin was no longer hot to him; it was the exact same temperature.

She opened her mouth to talk, and winced when she felt the burning sensation in the back of her throat. It felt as if somebody had stuck a red-hot branding iron down her esophagus.

"I know, Case." His velvet voice murmured into her ear, and if the useless lump in her chest were still alive, it would be racing.

Casey stood up quickly, and glanced at herself in the small mirror that rested neatly next to the large window, and her full lips formed a perfect _O _when she saw the beautiful creature staring back at her. The creature had glossy, blonde hair that cut off right under her ribcage. Casey held her hand out in front of her, and the image in the mirror followed the movement exactly. A laugh of delight escaped from her lips as she realized that her hands were still, unlike they used to be.

And then a realization hit her hard. That perfect, beautiful creature that was trapped inside the mirror was _she._

And then there were two beings in the mirror, this one a male. Alec. Just thinking about him made her stomach flutter like a zookeeper had released millions of butterflies inside it.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" His velvet voice whispered in her ear, once again sending chills down her spine.

Alec grabbed her freezing cold arm, and turned her to face him, taking in her face. A frown crept onto his own face when he saw her eyes were coal black with thirst.

"My throat burns." Casey stated, amazed at how silky her voice sounded.

"Come on," He said, holding out a hand to her. She gladly grabbed it, and squeezed, but quickly released when she saw him grimace. "It's normal, Case. You're just stronger then I am right now. Don't stress. Now, let's go hunt."

Then the surroundings around her changed in the blink of an eye. One second she was in the boring white hospital room that smelled strongly of alcohol, and next she was on a semi-busy highway, new scents filling her nose.

These scents were heavenly, but they caused more burning in Casey's throat. It smelled like her favorite things: freesia, blossoms, citrus, and some other scent she couldn't identify. It was mesmerizing to her.

"What is that?" She questioned, her voice very low.

A small laugh came from her mate beside her. "That, Casey, is the scent of blood." He answered.

Her charcoal eyes widened. So this is what it felt like to be newborn vampire…

Casey scanned her surrounding with her enhance vision, and spotted a few hikers walking on a dirt path, several miles away. She tugged on his black velvet sleeve, tilting her head in the direction of her targets. He gave her a slow nod, and then she was off and running.

Casey was amazed at her speed. It felt to her like she was travelling the speed of the fastest vehicle in the world, but on her own two feet.

She crept silently behind a large oak tree, spying on her soon-to-be snack. The two hikers, both female, wandered over to where she was perched, making small talk.

The second the women had stepped in front of her, she lunged. Her venom-coated teeth broke the skin of the neck, and she drained the first human, while holding the other steady in her steel grip. Once she was finished with one, she wasted no time in finishing off the other.

Casey quickly disposed of the two body's, and wiped the hypnotizing liquid that had once filled their bodies off of her light pink lips. That was heavenly to her.

In a split second, she was back at Alec's side.

* * *

_**ACACACACACACAC**_

* * *

Once, Casey had stepped foot in Volterra, Italy, nerves flooded into her dead body like a ton of bricks.

She nibbled on her lip, staring at Alec, who was currently having his own meal, hidden deep in the woods. She briefly wondered how she had gotten so lucky to find someone like him. To others, he was the sadistic, evil twin of Jane, who tortured people just for the heck of it. But to her, he was more perfect then anyone she had ever seen before in her life. He was sweet to her.

Feeling her blood-red eyes on him, Alec wiped his mouth and ran over to her. A strand of blonde hair had fallen out of the tight braid she had done it into, and he pushed it behind her ear with a pale hand. His hand rested on her cheek, and he gently brushed his lips against hers, and she could feel herself melting. The kiss ended too soon, and Casey couldn't help but sigh.

Alec chuckled, and took her hand and together, they ran at inhuman speed to Volturi castle.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the chapters are so short right now! But they will get longer, I swear! Please review! THANKS!**


	3. Volturi Castle

**Author's Note: Thank all of you for the amazing feedback for **_**Into The Dark!**_

**Review Responses:**

_**her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks**_**- One word, Mandy, one word. HUZZAH! **

_**Lucky**_**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Also, thanks for the suggestions! It actually gave me some inspiration!**

* * *

_"I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart"  
_― _Demi Lovato, Lightweight._

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Volturi Castle._**

* * *

The second Casey stepped foot into the Volturi Castle, she felt tiny compared to the surroundings. Everything just seemed… royal.

She then noticed how well Alec's black hooded cloak blended into the atmosphere, as well as his crimson eyes.

Casey grabbed a long piece of her blonde hair and twirled it, something she always did when she was nervous, like when she was about to go through another round of radiation.

Alec grabbed her hand once he had become aware of her nervous habit. It was a very rare motion for Casey to do, and he had only seen her perform the action few times.

Casey and Alec stopped in front of a large set of wooden doors, and then he knocked softly.

"Come in." A velvet voice answered, and the doors swung open, revealing something that resembled a throne room.

Sitting on the opposite side of the room were three thrones, covered in beautiful red velvet and occupied by three creatures equally as beautiful.

"Ah, this must be Casey." A childlike voice piped up, and a small girl came out of the shadows. Her face had the angelic, sweet appearance of a little girl, but her crimson eyes screamed evil, as did the smirk placed on her innocent face.

Despite the blonde hair, the girl resembled Alec in the facial structure.

"Casey, this is Jane, my sister." Alec spoke up, sending a warning glance in the direction of his sister, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

An animalistic growl escaped from Alec's throat, and Casey took a step back on instinct. She knew that growl.

"Don't you dare." He snarled at his sister, who sent him a glare, and then turned to face the three men sitting on the thrones, watching the exchange carefully.

Casey fidgeted under the scowl of the man with the white hair, and the creepy smile of the vampire with the jet-black hair.

"Yes, master, this is Casey." Alec answered finally. The cold tone he had used against Jane moments ago had vanished, and had been replaced with a different tone. This new tone was admiration.

The man with the black hair stood up, and strode over to Casey. He held out his snow white hand, and she extended her own very slowly, and they shook. Casey returned to her hiding spot behind Alec.

"Why is she hiding?" Jane asked coolly, looking at her.

Alec answered almost immediately, his tone slightly defensive this time.

"She's nervous that you won't like her."

A laugh escaped the man's lips, and she eyed him cautiously.

"Why wouldn't we like you, may I ask?" He questioned, and she took note of how his voice sounded like silver bells.

Casey shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I didn't have many friends when I was human, I mostly stayed around Alec." She answered quietly.

Alec was still standing in front of Casey defensively.

Casey looked at Jane curiously. Why had Alec stepped in front of her so defensively when she had smiled at her? Why did everybody tense when she made her presence aware?

"Ah, I see. Oh! How could I have forgotten to introduce myself? I'm Aro." Aro said, smiling warmly at Casey.

Alec leaned over and murmured in her ear quickly.

"The one on the right is Caius," He informed her, nodding his head towards the man who never seemed to stop scowling. "And the one on the left is Marcus." He gave her a soft smiled, and entwined their fingers.

"Nice to meet you." She answered, offering Aro a smile of her own. It was very small though, seeing as she was still nervous about the place.

"Jane, why don't you show Casey where she'll be staying?" Alec spoke up, turning to his twin. She gave Aro a questioning look, like she was asking for approval. He answered with a solemn nod, and she whipped around silently.

"Follow me." She stated, taking off at a fast walk.

Casey and Alec followed close behind as they ventured deep into the castle.

* * *

_**ACACACACACACACAC**_

* * *

Casey laid on the bed that she never intended to use, and it puzzled her why the bed was there to begin with. Vampires didn't sleep.

She jumped when she noticed Alec had appeared, sitting at the foot of her bed like he had in the hospital bed after she woke up.

"Hi." She said simply, smiling at him. He noted that it was the first genuine smile she had delivered since she had stepped foot into the castle.

"Aro requests to see you." He said, pressing his cool lips to her temple, and she smiled again.

She crossed her legs into a pretzel-like form. And fake pouted.

"Why?" She whined, and Alec chuckled.

"Do you want to become part of the official Volturi Guard? Aro has decided you're trustworthy." He asked, and she jumped up immediately, creating a quick wind that rustled his brown hair slightly.

"Really?" She cheered, and he laughed and nodded.

She punched the air, and then she was calm.

"Settled?" Alec joked, and she nodded.

* * *

_**ACACACACACACACACAC**_

* * *

Casey stood in front of the Volturi guard, alone for the first time. Alec had been required to stand in the opposite side of the room, Jane next to him.

"Now that you are a member of the Volturi guard, you must know that if you disobey us, you will be eliminated and destroyed." Jane spoke up, striding to the center of the room, her steps elegant and graceful.

"And if I do disobey?" Casey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jane gave her an angelic smile, and suddenly she felt as if she were on fire. This was the worst pain she had ever encountered, far worse then the pain of turning into a vampire.

Her back arched in pain, and a bloodcurdling scream of agony pierced the silence.

"ENOUGH!" Alec roared, and the pain was over quicker then it had started.

Casey collapsed to the floor, panting.

"That is what will happen if you disobey us. Understood?" Jane asked her, her angelic voice no longer angelic. It was cold, and taunting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This chapter is a bit longer then the others have been, and that was my point. I hope that they will continue to grow in length! Please R & R! Oh! I almost forgot! I made the cover of the story myself! That's Sasha Pieterse as Casey, by the way.(:**


	4. Better Then Them

**Author's Note: Hi there! Here's another chapter for you! I decided that I'm going to kind of retell New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn in my own version, adding Casey in it so she fits. So this chapter is taking place a few days before Edward plans to expose himself in New Moon. Also, Casey discovers her gift! So I hope you enjoy!**

_**Chapter Four: Better Then Them.**_

"_It's like you're pouring salt in my cuts."_

_Demi Lovato, Fix A Heart._

The days in Volterra seemed to flash by quickly to Casey, seeing as every day was more interesting then the others.

The Volturi had a unique way of gathering food. Chelsea, a member of the guard, would lure tourists into the castle, and then the rest was history.

There was a knock on the door, and Casey jumped up to answer it.

"Yes?" She questioned at the sight of Felix. Felix was hands down the biggest vampire Casey had ever seen, and he frightened her a little

"Aro wishes to see you." Felix informed her, and she cocked one blonde eyebrow.

"I do not know why, so do not ask." He shot her a glare, and she returned it.

_**ACACACACACACACAC**_

The huge doors that lead to the throne room swung open, and Casey strode in, black cloak fluttering behind her.

"Yes, master?" She questioned after bowing slightly in front of Aro.

It wasn't Aro that spoke in reply to her question, but Marcus.

"As you are aware, it is against our laws for a human to be aware of our existence." He informed her, and she nodded.

"It has come to our attention that the Olympic coven have a human female in their presence, who are fully aware of us. We need you to travel to America, and bring the boy, Edward, back to Volterra." He continued, and she nodded again.

"Of course. But why me, may I ask? Why not Jane?" She raises one eyebrow again.

"The Cullen's have a certain vampire in their coven that can see the future of any one person they have met. She has not met you, however, so she will not be able to warn her coven-mate about your little visit." Demetri piped up, seemingly coming from the shadows, which freaked Casey out.

"Ah, I see. Will I be going alone?" She asked, glancing around the room.

"Yes, you will not be accompanied by anyone on this journey." Marcus finished, and a woman who Casey did not recognize scurried forward, a small purse in her small hands.

Casey took it from her, sand scanned the contents: a few pairs of contact lenses and a small phone.

"I'll say my goodbyes to Alec, and then I will be off." She gave Marcus, Aro, and Caius a short smile, and then rushed off to say goodbye to Alec.

_**ACACACACACACAC**_

Casey knocked lightly on Alec's door, having changed into more suitable clothes previously. She was wearing a simple black Peter Pan collared shirt tucked into white high-waisted shorts.

"Come in." Alec answered, and Casey opened the heavy door.

"Hey there." She smiled at him, sitting down on the foot of the unused bed, and Alec leaned in and kissed Casey quickly on the lips.

"I'm leaving for America in a few minutes." She informed him, and his face fell.

"For how long? Why?' Alec questioned, pulling her close.

"Just for a few days. I'm bringing the Cullen coven to us." She explained, and he nodded.

"Just be careful, alright?" He asked, and Casey nodded.

"I promise that I'll be careful. I love you." She whispered, and kissed him lightly on his cold lips, and then hugged him.

"I have to go, alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." Casey hugged him one last time, and then kissed his cheek, then disappeared.

_**Forks, Washington- Casey's POV.**_

Forks was a very rainy town, and now I understood why the Cullen clan resided here. It was easy to disguise our kind in a place where the sun never shines.

After the airplane landed, I rushed to the bathroom to put in my contact lenses to cover my crimson irises.

I popped them out of the case, and slid them over my eyes, and was met with the annoying feeling they produced. On the bright side, my eyes were now a grass green.

I unlocked the cell phone that Santiago had given me, and scanned the address. I put the phone away, and exited the airport.

As expected, heavy rain was falling, which made me happy. I wouldn't have to worry about having to stick to the shadows.

I scanned the area and spotted some woods, and judging by the scent that could only belong to our kind, they lead to the Cullen household.

I fast walked over to the entrance, and then took off at full speed.

I loved the feeling of running. I was still a newborn, which meant that I was faster, stronger, better then any other vampire was. I could take down a full-grown vampire in the blink of an eye.

Within minutes, the trees that surrounded me started to thin, and I heard the low murmurs of people inside thanks to my hearing.

I stood outside the tree line, and pulled the hood of my black velvet coat up to cover the tight bun of blonde hair, and I popped out the green contact lenses. I sighed with relief as the irritating itchy feeling disappeared.

I cleared my throat softly, and the heads of the gorgeous creatures in the house all turned to face me.

I gave the Cullen family a slight smirk and a tilt of the head, gesturing for them to come outside. And they did.

I took in my enemies quickly.

In front was a woman with caramel colored hair, who reminded me of my mother when I was a human. A tall man with blonde hair accompanied the woman. Behind them was a massive vampire, even bigger then Felix, and next to him was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen, and she was staring at me with a slight look of approval.

Next to the massive boy and the beautiful girl was another couple, the girl was very short, her black hair cropped short as well, and standing next to her was a man with golden waves and many gruesome scars all over his face.

The last of the Cullen coven was a boy with bronze-colored hair.

"Hello, my name is Esme. What's yours?" The mother-like woman spoke up first, and she offered me a warm smile that made my insides flutter with homesickness.

"Casey." I answered, glancing around the perimeter of the Cullen household.

The short, pixie-like girl spoke up as well.

"She's from the Volturi." She piped up, and then I realized that this was who my masters had been talking about, the one that could see my future. She must have seen me returning to Volterra or something.

"Why did you come, Casey?" Esme continued, stepping back the tiniest bit.

"I was sent to retrieve an Edward Cullen." I answered simply, pulling off my black hood.

_**Author's Note: Agh, I really don't like this chapter.**_


End file.
